The Attempt
by OmegaNY
Summary: Pan decides to take her own life, but after being rescued by Gohan, she escapes the hospital to try to think harder about whether to kill herself or not. T/P(Maybe)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
****************  
  
Author's Note: Unless I get a few more reivews, I will not update thsi story for a LONG time...so please review!!  
  
****************  
The Attempt  
****************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The letter was written, the ice ready, and the blade sharpened. She read over the letter once more to make sure it was perfect. It was. She let at a sigh and put her wrists in the ice bucket, causing the nerves to numb slightly. That would remove some of the pain. She could take it, though. She was a Saiyan. She knew that, but no one else seemed to believe it. With renewed anger, she took the blade in her right hand and put it to a wrist. "Goodbye, everyone. I hope that this will end my pain." She said softly to herself.   
  
The blade was pressed into her wrist, and before she lost function, she switched the blade to her left hand and cut her other wrist. Blood began pouring out, and she laid on her bed, smiling. Her sheets turned red with blood, and she began to feel all of her worries and pain fade away. A blackness covered her eyes, and she could feel herself floating away from everything around her. It was so silent, so peaceful; she knew she made the right decision. She then fell asleep.  
  
Her father walked in a minute later, by chance. With a loud scream, he grabbed her in his arms, squeezing her wrists to stop the flow of blood, and flew to the hospital. He got there in time, they stopped the bleeding, and she was diagnosed in serious condition. She wouldn't wake up for several hours, they told the father. Around that time the rest of the family showed up, with other friends on the way. Her father did not go to meet them, but stayed in the room, his head resting on his daughter's stomach. Her gown was wet where she lay from the tears he had shed.  
  
The others looked on with shock, as the once lively Saiyan had been cut down by her own hand. No one knew why, but they all had their suspicions. Trunks decided to fly to her room to look for a note, hopefully finding some answers. When he got there, he found exactly what he was looking for. A note, recently written in pen, describing why she had done it. He grabbed it and flew back to the hospital, reading the note on the way. It had all become clear now. He wondered why she acted like she did that day. She had acted like she was leaving, like she wanted to say goodbye. Now he understood.  
  
Dear Everyone,  
  
I am sorry to do this to you, but I can't take it anymore. Everyone is always looking down on me, so I figure it would be best if I just left and didn't bother you anymore. Gohan, I know you love me, but you are over protective and won't let me be myself. Obviously, I am not what you want in a daughter. Videl, you are a great mother, but you could never understand me, and you were too much like Gohan in trying to change me. Goten, I look up to you since you are my uncle, but you are always acting like I get in the way. I guess I won't get in the way anymore. Trunks, I have always had a crush on you but you always push me away saying I was too young, and breaking my heart. Vegeta, you believe that my lack of Saiyan blood makes me weak, and not even a hybrid. You attack me both physically and mentally whenever you are near me. Bra, you are a good friend, but everyone else, including you, would always tell me how I should be more like you, since I am a girl. Well, I guess no one will tell me that again. Goodbye Everyone!  
  
Love,   
Pan  
  
When he arrived he showed the letter to the others. Even Gohan left her bedside to read the note. Once he did, he broke down crying. Videl hugged him tight and cried as well, while the rest of the friends and family were either crying or about to. Even Vegeta showed signs of almost crying, which was a first for them to see. Gohan and Videl went back together to her bedside, and sat there, waiting for her to wake up. Hours past and finally she began to awaken.  
  
Pan's eyes fluttered open, and with a load groan, she tried to get up, only to find herself too weak and in too much pain to move. Feeling started coming in from all around her body, especially pain from her arms. It took her a few seconds to adjust her eyes and try to grasp where she was. Pan saw bright white lights and white sheets. Everything was white, like after a snowfall, but it wasn't cold. She looked around the room as her strength returned, and found her parents asleep in each other's arms.  
  
It was then she remembered what happened. She looked at her wrists to confirm it. Now she knew where she was, the hospital. "Dammit!" She whispered to herself, as she gained all the strength she could to sit up. "I can't even kill myself right." Pan said angrily. She could feel her strength returning until she was able to get up, in much pain, and walk to the window. "I guess I need to give this more thought." Pan told herself. She opened the window and flew out of it, knowing exactly where to go. A place where she could disappear from everyone and everything and just think. She left another note and flew to Kame's Lookout, and sneaked towards the Room Of Spirit And Time.  
  
Pan wondered why this idea hadn't hit her before. With Bulma's additions to the room, she could spend seven years straight in the room. She could get older, grow stronger, and sort out her problems without anyone's interference. She didn't want to stay for seven years, but she knew she needed to give her friends and family some time without her to sort out their problems. She set the room for seven years, or one week in Earth time. Without a second thought, she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She would rest first, then start her training. The anger she had towards her family and friends was deep, and she was able to use it in her training. Within the second year, she had already become a Super Saiyan. This didn't stop her, though. She wanted to get even stronger.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan awoke in the hospital an hour after Pan left. He looked to the bed to see Pan missing. He then looked around the room and didn't find her, but he did find the open window. Fearing the worst, he looked out the window to the ground, but didn't see her there. Gohan then saw the note on the bed, grabbed it, and ran out of the room, waking up Videl and everyone else. "What is it Gohan??" Videl asked. "Pan.She escaped.She left us a note." Gohan said, almost unable to talk due to the shock. The note was short but to the point.  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
I have gone off to go think. I didn't want to stay and receive your pity. I am going to think for a while, and then make my decision to either come back or finish what I started. I do not know how long it will be, so don't wait up. Don't try to find me either, because you will not be able to. Goodbye once more.  
  
Love,  
Pan  
  
He read the note a few times before he began to cry again. He knew that it was now out of his hands to save her. Everyone but Gohan went home that night, and went to sleep in silence. Gohan searched for Pan's ki, but could not find it. He was worried that she had already done the deed. Gohan continued to search for her but gave up after four days of nonstop searching. He made it home and passed out in his bed. Videl covered him up and held him tightly, attempting to comfort him. Such action was being taken by everyone, each hurt emotionally by Pan's actions.  
  
Back in the ROSAT, Pan had reached her fourth year, and with it, the next level. She was now SSJ2, and not ready to stop. The years passed like minutes, and soon it was her last day. She stopped her training, now at SSJ3, and began to clean herself up. She took a long bath, fixed her now long, flowing hair, cleaned up, and slept. The day ended, and she opened the door of the ROSAT. Knowing they would sense her soon, she lowered her ki as much as possible and headed towards Capsule Corp.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
****************  
  
Author's Note: Last Chapter!!!  
  
****************  
The Attempt  
****************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She was luckily able to lower her ki to a point at which no one would suspect her new power, but she knew she would slip soon. The Capsule Corp offices came to view, and Pan flew through an open window, then closed it behind her. She shut all the blinds and turned off all the lights i the blink of an eye. It was unneccesary, as she found Trunks sleeping at his desk, with a few dried tear streaks down his face. She could see the rings under his eyes and noticed how tired he was. Trunks then began to talk in his sleep. "Pan...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...My fault...Come back...I'm sorry..." Trunks said incoherently in his slumber.  
  
Pan shook Trunks and then backed accross the room. "Trunks!!" Pan yelled. That woke him up quick. "Its me, Pan. Don't try to turn on the light or catch me, or I will leave. I have had some time to think about it, and I haave almost made my decision. I have one question for you. If I was older, say in my mid twenties, like 25, would you go out with me?" Pan asked, hoping for an affirmative answer. "Panny...You know I would. I do love you, but we can't be together, 14 years is too much age difference. Not to mention your father would kill me. You are a great friend, and maybe if you were older we would be more than friends, but fate didn't deal us those cards, did it? Pan, I am very sorry, but we can't. Please, don't kill yourself. I don't think I could live with myself if you did." Trunks told her honestly.  
  
Pan began to cry loudly, as tears flooded her face. A smile was there as well, and she knew she had to make a decision. Trunks heard her crying and went over to comfort her. He put his ams around her for a hug but then pulled back quickly. "You're not Pan!! You are too tall and your hair is too long! Not to mention that you're wearing a dress!" Trunks yelled, getting into a fighting stance. Pan rushed over to the lights and turned them on. "It is me, Pan. I spent some time thinking...in the Room of Spirit and Time. Seven years to be exact. I have changed a little bit, haven't I?" Pan asked Trunks with a smile.  
  
Trunks just stood there, looking at her. He knew it was Pan, but couldn't believe it. The young, tomboy had become a beautiful woman. He couldn't move, she was so beautiful to him. Trunks just stood there with his mouth hanging open, almost drooling. Pan took a cue and walked over to Trunks. "Maybe we can go on a date now? Or maybe we should just skip to the end of the date?" Pan said suggestively as she moved her head to Trunks. When their lips met, Trunks unfroze and realized what was happening. He wanted to pull back, but his body wouldn't let him. Soon his mind joined his body in accepting her kiss. His mouth opened as he let her tounge touch his.   
  
Their kiss deepened and continued as neither of them wanted to let go. Pan had finally gotten the man she had wanted and loved for so long. A man who used to be out of her reach. Trunks couldn't believe that he finally found someone for him. He always wanted someone like Pan that was his age. Someone who was funny, strong, and had a heart of gold, but wanted him for who he was, not what he had. He knew then and there he had found the right woman for him. Without realizing it, they flew togehter back to Trunks place, where they were getting ready to continue showing their affection even futher.  
  
Unfortunately, they had to break it up as they felt Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Bra, and Bulma's ki coming towards them. It seemed that Pan had lost herself in the kiss and let her ki slip. Everyone else had felt her ki higher than they had ever felt it before, which was still not nearly the amount of power she had. Vegeta was carrying Bulma with him as they landed in front of Trunks and Pan. The new couple had already broken their kiss and fixed themselves up to become presentable. Gohan landed with Videl, both in disbelief at Pan's new look, and then Gohan made his way towards Pan.  
  
Pan made a stop signal with her hand towards Gohan, causing him to halt in his tracks. "Don't come any closer dad. I still haven't made up my mind on what to do. If you are wondering why I look so different, its because of where I spent the past week thinking about what to do. I spent it in the Room of Spirit and Time, and I am now 25 years old." Pan told everyone, causing them all, except Trunks, to just stare in shock. "My time spent there was what I needed, and now I am stronger as well as old enough to date Trunks, who doesn't seem to mind himself." Pan told everyone, but mostly Gohan. When Gohan heard the news, he almost exploded. His ki went through the roof, as his hair turned yellow and his eyes turned green.  
  
Amazingly enough, Vegeta had enough of a clear head to stop Gohan. He went Super Saiyan as well and blocked his path. "Gohan, stop it. Don't do anything that will make her hurt herself again. Trunks can't stop you, he isn't strong enough." Vegeta told him, hurting his pride slightly but for a worthy cause in his mind. Especially since he blamed himself for what Pan did. "VEGETA!! Trunks does not need to be strong, I can't protect him!!" Pan yelled. Even in a bad situation like this, Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. "You may have gotten stronger, Pan, but not that strong!" Vegeta yelled back, forgetting that he shouldn't call her weak anymore.  
  
Pan decide it was time. With one loud scream, the ground shook and her hair turned yelloe and became very long. Everyone there, including Gohan, were sent flying back. They barely noticed as they were all in shock. "You were saying, Vegeta?" Pan asked him mockingly. "Haha!! I guess you are no longer weak. This is very interesting. You went from normal Saian to SSJ3 in only 7 years, that is amazing." Vegeta told her. "By the way, I have decided not to kill myself, if you were still wondering. Now, I will see all you guys later, but for now, I must be going." Pan told them all.  
  
She grabbed Trunks by the collar and took him inside his house. When they got inside, Pan took no time in starting to undress Trunks. "You know, you look really good with long blonde hair. But of course, you look good without it too!" Trunks said, as Pan had them both almost naked. "I love you, Pan, and I know you love me, but are you sure you want to do this?" Trunks asked. By the time he had finished talking, they were in his bedroom. Pan pushed him on the bed and jumped on top of him. " I have wanted to do this for so long, and I want to do this forever! Will you bond with me, and claim me as your mate?" She asked. Trunks responded by biting her neck and pushing her head to his neck, which she bit. "I am yours forever." Pan whispered to Trunks. "As am I." Trunks whispered to Pan as he kissed her.  
  



End file.
